Unlucky Servants
by xMikaelx
Summary: <html><head></head>Servants. Beings of heroic nature summoned to fight for the Holy Grail War. But what if the rules changed and caused the Masters to summon people with abilities who resided in the City of Science? In Academy City, people of strange origins started popping out of nowhere, replacing those who went missing. What if the two incidents have a connection with each other?</html>
1. Summoning Berserker 1

**Disclaimer: TAMNI And F/SN aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Summoning Berserker 1<p>

* * *

><p>The Holy Grail War.<p>

A competitive ritual where seven magi face off in a battle royale to win the Holy Grail, a wish-granting artifact capable of granting any kind of wish. To participate, first, the Holy Grail itself will choose seven Masters who are worthy of their wish to be granted. Those chosen will be marked with a symbol called Command Spells as a proof of their participation. Second, the Masters will have to summon a Servant, a familiar of extraordinary abilities who will fight for the Master in the upcoming war. Each servant have different classes:

Saber, The Knight of Sword

Lancer, The Knight of Spear

Archer, The Knight of Bow

Rider, The Knight in Steed

Caster, The Magus

Assassin, The Silent Killer

Berserker, The Mad Warrior

The war takes place in the Island nation of Japan, in the city of Fuyuki. Once all Servants are summoned by their respective Master, the war begins. There is no stopping the Holy Grail War and a long, grueling, blood bath thus begins...

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the snow-filled forests of Germany, around the end of November; 10 years after the Fourth Holy Grail War...<p>

1:50 AM

Clad in her collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf, white skirt and purple boots, with long, flowing silver hair and crimson eyes, her symbol of being a homunculus, a little girl walked through the hallways of the Einzbern Castle in the middle of the night, leading to the Chapel. Illyasviel von Einzbern, a homunculus of rare upbringing born from Irisviel von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya's love with each other. In the 4th Holy Grail War, Illyasviel's parents went to Fuyuki City to fight for the Holy Grail under the Einzbern Clan, only to never return again. She will become the Einzbern's representative, the clan's trump card, for the upcoming 5th Holy Grail War. Being a homunculus full of Magic Circuits, she might as well be the strongest contender in the upcoming battle/ritual. Now all she needs is a very powerful Servant, some harsh training and she is ready to go to Japan and win the Holy Grail for the Einzberns.

She will initiate the Servant Summoning Ritual tonight at their castle's chapel. In this time of night, children should be sleeping in their beds. This is not the case for Illya. Looks can be really, REALLY deceiving.

She was around 8 years old when her parents left to Fuyuki City. Ever since then, she was cared for by the homunculus maids of the Einzbern Castle, created by her grandfather. When she heard from her grandfather about Kiritsugu betraying the Einzberns, abandoning her for another kid named Shirou, and her mother's death, she felt great hatred towards the Emiyas. She was then exposed to harsh training to hone her skills of being a Master and her body modified to become the next Holy Grail. Due to those modifications, her body stopped growing and reaches her teenage years with a little girl's body.

Oh, how she wished to kill Kiritsugu for the sufferings she experienced for the past 10 years.

_'10 years...it's been 10 years and I'll finally get to meet father...And kill him on the spot with the Servant I'm going summon tonight. Or maybe it would be best to kill that adopted kid first to see Kiritsugu suffer from his lost. Shirou, was it? That cold-blooded bastard who left mom to die and broke his promise to replace me for that kid! I'll show him...I'll definitely show him the pain I felt and accumulated for these past 10 years!' _Illya's thought can be pretty scary for a kid. But then again, she's not really a kid anymore.

As Illya reached the big doors of the chapel, she pushes them open. The chapel is a really big room, with pews aligned from left and right and a long aisle leading to the altar. Standing in front of the altar and faced her when she entered is the current head of the Einzbern Clan and her Grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einzbern. He has features of shoulder-length silver hair and beard, wearing a long white robe that covers his enter feet, and a face showing a serious, old looking face that does not show how old he really is.

"I trust that you are ready for the Summoning Ritual?" Jubstacheit said with a deep voice and a look of no concern whatsoever that shows how strict he is. In the middle of the floor on the altar lies a Summoning Circle inscribed with pure silver. This is the same circle that was used to summon the Einzbern Servants for the past 200 years and he took witness to each and every ritual. Yes, he's THAT old. On top of the circle, there seems to be a big slab of rock that will be used as a catalyst for summoning a certain Servant.

This will be the fifth time the circle is going to be used. Illya walks to the altar, the sound of her footsteps vibrating in the spacious room and kneels in front of the head. "I'm ready, Elder," Her Grandfather smiled from her response and stood in front of her kneeling frame.

"The Holy Grail War is upon us again 10 years after the fourth one. This anomaly caused by Kiritsugu Emiya destroying the Grail before it was completed gives us the chance to claim it again in such a short time. Summon a servant that will surely best the other servants. Summon a servant that will surely claim victory for the Einzberns and grab hold of the Holy Grail to obtain the Einzbern's Lost **Third Magic**, **Heaven's Feel**. Summon the most powerful Servant that will follow all of your commands and kill everyone who blocks in your path with no mercy, including the bastard Emiya and his kid. **Do not fail me, Illya**." Jubstacheit's voice rang throughout the chapel as if giving a church service speech. The old man steps to the side and holds out a small knife, like how a knight passes down his sword to another, that will be used for the ritual. "Once you are ready, step in front of the circle and begin the ritual."

"As you wish, Elder," After that long (or is it short?) speech, Illya stood up and took the knife with her right hand. She then walked in front of the summoning circle and made a small gash on her pinky. She extended her hand forward and closed it into a knuckle to pressure the blood drop more to the summoning circle. As the blood dripped from her fist, it spread and covered the summoning circle as it glowed.

As this happens, Illya chants the words needed to summon Servant Berserker, the Mad Warrior...

_Let silver and steel be the essence.__  
><em>_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.__  
><em>_Let black be the color I pay tribute to.__  
><em>_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.__  
><em>_Let the four cardinal gates close.__  
><em>_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.__  
><em>_Repeat every five times.__  
><em>_Simply, shatter once filled._

_Let it be declared now;__  
><em>_your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.__  
><em>_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.__  
><em>_Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

_An oath shall be sworn here._  
><em>I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;<em>  
><em>I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.<em>

_Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.__  
><em>_For you would be one caged in madness.__  
><em>_I shall wield your chains._

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_  
><em>come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!<em>

The summoning circle glowed a brighter red and a bright flash of light enveloped the chapel, followed by a big gust of wind. As the light fades away...

A single being stood in front of Illya, a slim boy with semi-long white hair and red eyes. Wearing a long-sleeved jacket with fur hood, white slim jeans, and white shoes, the teenage boy looks around, confused, with a small frown in his face and finally looks down at Illya. His look may be intimidating but something really simple and noticeable breaks that impression. In his left hand he held a small shopping bag. And on his right hand...

He was holding onto a metal crutch.

"..."

"..."

After a long (or was it short?) silence, the old man broke the news.

"...5 seconds and you became the greatest **Failure** I have ever experienced in my whole stay in this world, Illya. For you to even best the 3rd War representative's record of 4 days. I am VERY disappointed in you," Jubstacheit voiced out his comment in a very flat way, showing how disappointed he is from Illya's Servant.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" She screamed out loud at how absurd the situation is right now. '_Seriously?! This is Berserker?! How can that be?! How can this frail boy be a Berserker?! Just what kind of Heroic spirit are you?! Can he even hurt a fly?! Just how weak are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!'_ Illya's thoughts quickly raced in her mind at how this boy became her Berserker Class Servant.

'_Where the F*** am I? Wasn't I just in front of the apartment?'_ Little did the boy know that he is going to be involved in a war against Magus in a fight for the Holy Grail. And little did the two people in front of him know that the person in front of them is Academy City's Strongest Level 5 Esper and one of the three heroes of World War 3, Accelerator the One-Way Road.

* * *

><p>Academy City is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. The city is composed of schools and academies, making 80% of the population mostly composed of students. Since research is prominent in this city of science, their technology is 30 years advanced from the current world's technology, making it seem like a visit there made you travel into the future. But that's not the only feature Academy City has.<p>

The Power Curriculum Program.

Once a student is enrolled in a school in the confines of Academy City, they will undergo experiment, take in some drugs to change the student's Personal Reality to receive Psychic Abilities and be called Espers. These abilities range from different kinds like Pyrokinesis or Telepathy. There is a hierarchical system that helps in identifying how strong an Esper's ability is, ranging from Level 0 to Level 5. Level 0 Espers are referred to people with no powers or has yet to be developed. Level 5 Espers, on the other hand, are Espers who are masters of their abilities and are considered the strongest of the strongest in the city of science. There are currently seven Level 5 Espers living in Academy City:

#1 Accelerator

#2 Dark Matter

#3 Railgun

#4 Meltdowner

#5 Mental Out

#6 Unknown

#7 Attack Crash

The story of their lives will drastically change with the disappearance of one of the Level 5 Espers...

* * *

><p>At the same time, on the other side of the planet in the island nation of Japan...<p>

8:59 AM

Accelerator lives under Aiho Yomikawa in an apartment complex named Family Side in Academy City. Their unit is located on the 13th floor. Right now, the only people there are Kikyou Yoshikawa and the two special Mikoto Misaka clones, Last Order and Misaka Worst.

Kikyou Yoshikawa was a researcher that lost her job when the experiment she was part of got cancelled, The Level 6 Shift Program. She changed out of her researcher outfit that consists of a lab coat over her blue shirt and jeans, to a gray, button-less coat over her blouse and lady pants of matching brown color. At the moment, she is looking for a new job and is freeloading on Yomikawa's apartment.

Last Order, AKA Serial Number 20001, is the younger version of the #3 Electromaster, Mikoto Misaka and the administrator of the Misaka Network. Accelerator saved Last Order when one of the researchers, Amai Ao, tried to revive one of the most dreaded experiments on the Dark Side of Academy City, The Level 6 Shift Program, but failed. It has the aim to get Accelerator to turn into a Level 6 Esper by continuously subjecting him into killing 20000 clones of Mikoto Misaka, that were a part of a failed experiment of cloning #3 Level 5 Railgun. At the cost of saving Last Order, Accelerator got shot in the head and was almost killed, but didn't get away without complications. He lost his speech and calculation ability, meaning he can't use his abilities, accompanied with a slight loss of balance due to the damage. With an electrode styled as a choker with wires attached to his brain, Accelerator is now very dependent on the calculations of the Sisters through the Misaka Network to control his ability as an Esper.

Misaka Worst is a prototype clone and the only one released from a new line of Misaka Clones Third Production Plan. Unlike the first clones, she has the appearance of what Mikoto Misaka would be like if she were a high school student. She became the outlet for the negative thoughts of the Misaka clones and is sometimes causes interference in the Misaka Network. Worst first met Accelerator when she tried to kill him during World War 3 but when she failed, she tried to commit suicide to break Accelerator's mind since at that point, he vowed never to hurt another Misaka clone and would protect them. After Accelerator saved Worst by using his powers to control Worst's blood flow, they made a pact of teamwork and stayed with him since.

Since then, after World War 3, they've been living like a family and Accelerator wants it to stay that way. Until...

Accelerator was requested (forced?) by the PE teacher/Anti-Skill officer to get some coffee since they ran out of stock and some other stuff. Even before Accelarator could refuse, Yomikawa left for school early in the morning for some important faculty meeting. It's been an hour since Accelerator walked out of the house with his crutch to buy the needed grocery.

Kikyou Yoshikawa was lying under a kotatsu to protect herself from the incoming cold. Last Order, wearing a blue dress with white dots and a white long-sleeved shirt that is too big for her, was playing a video game about a guy who looks like a stalker and uses his phone to hack into almost everything. Misaka Worst, with her pink and white aodai, was in front of her laptop, browsing through some forums and trolling the users there. There was this trending topic about an event, where the fans were hyped for a season 3 of their favorite anime, only to be **GREATLY** disappointed by an announcement of another anime of the same creator. There were even some memes of it about the "Certain" series getting hit by some "Heavy Object". A heavy sounding thud suddenly came from outside of the apartment unit, making the inhabitants, except for the sleeping researcher, almost look at the front door.

"Hmm? Is he back? Asks Misaka as Misaka tries to look at the front door but can't since Misaka is trying to drive away from Misaka's pursuers!" Even for one sentence, Last Order's speech pattern is a mouthful even if what she wanted to say is really short.

"You get it, Onee-chan! Misaka's still trying to piss off these people cause their favorite anime didn't get a Season 3. 'Nyahahahaha, suck it and deal with it, noobs! There's no way that series is getting an anime. Season 3 is a rare thing only deserved by those mainstream anime!'" She typed in those words while imagining how those disappointed fans' tears tasted really delicious.

"Hmmm...No, you do it! I'm the older sister here, said Misaka as Misaka leans to the right and pushes the button needed to hack on the streetlights!" To those seeing this scene, is it really unusual for a little girl to play a game with a M rating?

"Misaka don't wanna open the door! Besides, even if you're Misaka's older sister, you still have a body of a child and will make it look like you're the little sister!" Well played, Worst.

"No, you open it, said Misaka as Misaka again steals a sports car!"

"Nope, you do it.'There's no hope left, Nyahahaha!'"

"You do it, shouts Misaka as Misaka almost got shot by a shotgun!"

"Can't move, much trolling.'11th announcement will be that the same creator's another work will turn into anime.'"

"Can't move, much hacking, shouts Misaka as Misaka starts playing the Drinking Mini-Game!"

While the two sisters are still bickering, Yoshikawa woke up from the noise and decided to go to the front door instead to meet the assumed white-haired boy. Little does she know that the person outside the door is what she wasn't expecting. At all.

"Hm? Why is it so dark? Isn't it mor-" Once the door was opened, a really big shadow cast over her, covering her in the darkness. In front of her, a dark-toned man of around 7 ft. in height, with hard muscles shown in his shirtless upper half, only wearing some kind of armored man-skirt, was there, looking down on her with long black hair covering most of his golden eyes. "-ning..." Staring back at the giant's eyes, Yoshikawa froze from where she was standing.

"..."

"..."

"...G-good M-morning?" The only things Yoshikawa can say in front of the hulk of a giant man to break the silence.

"..."

"..."

"Yoshikawa, sup? What's going oooooon..." As Worst came over to see what made Yoshikawa quiet, her voice trailed off as her orange irises met with the giant's hair-covered golden eyes and also froze in place.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Why is everyone so quiet? Asks Misaka as Misaka also checks on...Eh? Who is that? Asks Misaka as Misaka sees the half-naked hunk that made everyone freeze in place." Unlike the first two, Last Order went and pushed Yoshikawa out of the way when she didn't get a response from her and looks up to the Giant with a big smile on her face. "Welcome, giant guest! Says Misaka as Misaka greets you with a big smile! My name is Last Order! How can I help you? Says Misaka as Misaka asks for the giant's purpose of his visit."

Ah, the innocence of youth...If only she knows how dangerous their situation is right now...

"..." After that long dreading silence, the dark giant starts to move his jaw and...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Last Order. My name is Heracles." A deep yet calm voice came out from his big lips. This totally broke Yoshikawa and Worst from their freeze status as they did not expect this coming from the dark giant, who introduced himself as Heracles. They thought for sure that the man will shout out load that the windows in the whole apartment building will break. "I'm sorry for scaring you people. You see, I am lost and I do not know what to do. When I came to, I was in front of this door and I was wondering what is happening." Heracles put on a big soft smile that made his feature even gentler.

"...Ah. O-oh is that so? S-sorry about that. W-we weren't really expecting anyone so early in the morning...A-and your build really might have added to that...Ahahaha..." Yoshikawa finally said as she found the guest to be non-hostile. "W-would you like to come in and tell us your story of what happened? B-by the way, my name's Kikyou Yoshikawa." She introduces herself to Heracles. Worst also did the same.

"...Uh...Sup? Call me Worst since that's Misaka's name."

"Thank you, Miss Kikyou Yoshikawa, Miss Worst. The problem is that..."Heracles is still outside as he looked around the door frame. "It would be best if I stay here, since circumstances tell us that I will not be able to fit inside your small abode."

"T-that's not really a good idea since it's around winter time and you're in front of the door, half-naked. It's going to be our problem if you get sick...What's with the get-up anyway? Are you not cold?" Yoshikawa is having problems looking away from the man's hard abs for some reason...

And with that, another problem arose as Heracles, the supposed Servant Berserker, came into existence in Academy City... The same time Accelerator was taken away from his everyday life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two beings of similar traits and personalities...or body physique (maybe?)...<em>**

**_The lives of these two will drastically change, especially when the appointed time comes..._**

**_Let the Holy Grail War Begin..._**

**_To be Continued..._**

**_Time Remaining: -64D 15H 55M 22S_**

* * *

><p>Welcome, People who have read this piece of work,<p>

So yeah, kinda weird for a Level 5 to get summoned for the Holy Grail War. I have an explanation for that and it will be tackled in the future chapters. Did you enjoy the ride? I'm still in the middle of processing the Servant Status for Accelerator, so please tell me your thoughts about it once released. And yes, there will be others from the TAMNI side who will also get summoned as well, as I kinda hinted on it already. And no, Kamijou Touma WILL not be summoned! His right hand can kill Servants and that would be the end on this story. On my original plan, he would be a Saver Class but the right hand will always hinder in the summoning, so no go. This is still a progress in work so plans may change over time.

Please R&R to see how I can improve. Until the next update!

Fun Fact: On my first draft of Berserker, he was supposed to resemble his F/SN appearance. Instead, I just reduced his height, removed the metal bands, made his eyes gold and remove the spike thing on his elbows to be more human. This is because the Mad Enhancement Class Ability somehow changes the original appearances of the Heroic Spirit to make them look insane or strong. Accelerator is Accelerator so I didn't change his appearance much...or maybe I could give him eye shadow?

Another Fun Fact: This happens to be my very first Fan Fiction I have written in my entire life!


	2. Summoning Berserker 2

**Note: Made some small updates and correction on Chapter 1**. **Enjoy!...or not...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: TAMNI And FSN aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Summoning Berserker 2<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown Location...<p>

2:10 AM

In a forest covered with thick, white snow, two people stood in the middle of a snowstorm. They had dumbfounded expression in their faces and both of them held onto what seems like a piece of paper.

On the front are words that said, **[Train yourself and your servant. That is all]**. On the back of the paper are what seems to be a circle with disfigured symbols and words written in some sort of Latin surrounding the shape. It's a teleportation spell created by Jubstacheit so that when the keywords are said, the people holding onto the paper will be sent to a specific location that is also marked by the same spell.

"..."

"..."

The two unfortunate people in the middle of the said location were Illyasviel von Einzbern and her Servant, Berserker AKA Accelerator.

"W-W-WHERE T-T-THE HE-HE-HELL A-A-AM I-I-IIIIIIII?!" Illya shouts to the world, shivering as she realized that her grandfather tricked her and got teleported to the middle of nowhere. There is still snow so that means they might still be in Germany...or another snow-covered country this time of the year, like Russia.

"_Is that how I got here? I don't remember holding onto any magic-based stuff aside from that scroll during World War 3 that could possibly have an effect like this...Did I?" _Accelerator thought to himself, staring blankly at the piece of paper he got from that M*****F****** old geezer.

"Could this day get even any worse?!"/'_This isn't the last of it, is it?' _Illya and Accelerator shouted and thought, respectively, as they stared at the vast horizon known as the frozen wilderness of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A While Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Einzbern Castle, Germany; The End of November...

2:01 AM

F****** Confused.

Those were the first words that can convey Accelerator's thoughts right now.

'_I only went out just to get some coffee and supplies, only to be suddenly taken away right when I was in front of the apartment door?!...Who's the m*****f***** that did this?! This jokes too funny, it isn't even a joke!'_ After finally grasping the situation surrounding his sudden "teleportation" to what looked like a chapel, Accelerator finally glared at the silver-haired, little brat in front of him.

"Eh? What is it? Also, are you supposed to be a Berserker-class Servant?" Illya asked in reply to the boy's glare.

_'Did she just call me a servant? What made this brat think I'm a serving boy, huh?!'_ Accelerator is about to voice out his thoughts until...

"akhgyla**WHAT**lauilev**THE**claugbla**F*****lavjbvlag**DID**calfijbgrviarb**YOU**liawiebgw**JUST**claiufgbp**CALL**acbigubr**ME**%$&#***?!**"

...A bunch of garbled, incomprehensible words just came out of his mouth. '_W-what the actual f***?! Did I just say that?!'_ With wide eyes showing shock, Accelerator reached to the choker on his neck to see if it's still working, only to find out it's still in full battery and still receiving signals from the Misaka Network. '_Let me try that again...'_ As he opened his mouth...

"ahbrgl**YOU**ovcwyerv**...**valrgbl**WHAT**ovywbrv**DID**vbperbp**YOU**vwubp**DO**obwvhbp**TO**lvuebrwrg**ME**&()(%&**?!**" Yep, he totally lost the ability to properly speak audible, concise words.

"...You definitely have the Mad Enhancement Skill bestowed exclusively on Servants of the Berserker-class. But..." the brat nonchalantly said to the frail-looking boy as she went and looked at the old guy ways behind her.

"Elder, I thought the slab of rock you got from Greece has a direct connection to Heracles? I don't think this person in front of us now is the legendary demigod of Greece."

"I am positive that the rock was dug out from Greece and that it has a direct connection to Heracles. But for you to pick out somebody else instead of the legendary hero of Greece, that is strange. Still, that does not change the fact that you still failed me, Illya." Jubstacheit still not approving of the boy's appearance, said in disdain.

"How is this my fault?!" Illya almost screamed and pointed a finger at her grandfather, "I only followed your instructions about summoning Berserker, which I have to add those three lines! And you also said that Heracles will surely be summoned, thanks to that big piece of rock!" She then points her finger at the face of the albino in front of her, almost hitting his chest

"And after all that preparation, all I summoned is a **malnourished-looking peasant who uses a crutch to support his poor excuse of his thin legs!** You may call yourself Berserker, but no matter how you look at it, you're really weak!"

'_You...Don't you just ignore me cause...' _A nerve popped out of Accelerator's head as the aforementioned "weak and malnourished-looking person with a poor excuse of thin legs" got really offended from what this brat just called him.

"avugubi**I**vlwiug**...**hvpiuhv**AM**uihsagl**...**ygverhg**SO**surgliusg**...**vsbgerygb**PISSED**ortuhogh**OFF**%$&#( **...**"

Accelerator is about to move closer to his target, the m*****f******, whiny little brat in front of him. He is about to reach to his electrode-styled choker on his neck until...

Illya noticed the anger in Berserker's face as he tried to move closer to her. She back stepped and said two words. The situation drastically changed, leaving a really shocked expression on her supposed Servant's face.

**"DOWN, BERSERKER!"**

So much for seeing the shocked face expression of Accelerator, since the said part of the body just planted itself flat on the altar floor.

"savvrv**HUH**faegeweag**?!...**ytednyd**WHAT**luisblvsrg**JUST**gygrlkehbg**HAPPENED**)%&##&**?!_"_**

Accelerator got confused again from what just transpired. '..._Did I just...follow her command? What the hell is goin' on?!' _Accelerator raised his head to see the little girl who successfully controlled him to see her catching her breath, seemingly tired from what just happened.

"One minute and I have to waste a Command Spell for something stupid as stopping my Servant from attacking his own Master? Is this what it's like to have Berserker as a Servant?", Annoyed, Illya looks down at the albino and confirmed the success of her command.

Illya's Command Spells are part of her Magic Circuits, where magical energy flows. Since Od, or the magical energy found in a living thing, renews itself, it can be said that she has unlimited uses of Command Spells. This is one of the few modifications Illyasviel von Einzbern received from her grandfather.

_'Why does she keep calling me Berserker...Also, I can't move my body...This can't be Academy City, and there are no Espers outside...? Don't tell me...?!'_ Accelerator finally realized and understood the nature of the people in front of him.

Magicians.

They are skilled practitioners who trained themselves to use magic, a supernatural phenomenon that which cannot be explained or analyzed through science and reasoning. These people practice magic in secret and to do so need Mana, a kind of energy that exists in life forms and ley lines, a river of magical energy flowing around the world. People with no talent can learn magic but Espers, whose bodies were modified by scientific means, cannot use the mystical arts. Most Magicians follow the Idol Theory, where the practitioner bases or copies the magic he/she uses from their respective source. an Imitation, as most would call it.

Although correct, Accelerator does not know that these people are Magi and they are different from Magicians.

Magi also use Magical Energy, although they call it Prana, but they have a different knowledge and belief about it. Prana is the main source of Thaumaturgy (Magecraft) and it cannot be completed without it. There are two types of Prana: Mana, which is the life force of the planet, and Od, the energy found in humans and animals. For a Magus, Magic is more powerful than Thaumaturgy and can only be attained by reaching the Swirl of Root, Akasha. What Thaumaturgy does is artificially reenact the the mysterious phenomenon that is Magic.

The theory of Magic between Magicians and Magi may be different but one thing is certain. Magic is a supernatural phenomenon that can surpass Science. Magical Energy, or Mana has two types of sources. We can say that Magi and Magicians are the same yet different: Reenacting and Imitating a supernatural phenomenon but have different ways of doing so.

_'Is that how they controlled my body? What would a bunch of magic-freaks want with me anyway?' _Accelerator thought as he was trying to calmly assess the situation again. However, that proves to be difficult due to his rather awkward position.

With him kneeling and his face planted flatly on the cold, wooden floor, why should he be calm? He is mad. In so many levels.

"Are we done with the rambunctious festival of whines and incomprehensible roars?" The supposed partners looked at the direction of Jubstacheit, sitting down at the front pew, impatience visible on his wrinkled, old face. He then tried to calmly look at the little girl.

"At least you displayed your powerful control on your Servant, Illya.", Sadly, a look of horrid disgust was directed to the albino who is trying to raise himself up on the floor with his crutch, the heavy feeling on his body gone. "I can only say otherwise to your Berserker. He is weak and yet you tell me that you used a Command Spell for telling him to sit like a canine? I am not going to retract my statement about my disappointment in you, Illya"

"W-wouldn't it be easy if we summoned the servant near the day of the war itself, Elder?" Illya tried to compose herself in front of her grandfather, "You know that it is hard to maintain, even control a Servant's existence when the Greater Grail is not yet upon us."

"Of course I knew that, Grandchild. I had you summon Heracles using the rock dug out from Greece as a catalyst so that we would get our hands first on a very powerful Servant." Jubstacheit proudly exclaimed, "But what I cannot accept is the fact that you were not able to summon Heracles, instead summoned this poor excuse of a weak boy as your Servant. It is akin to the Third Holy Grail War, a repeat of events If I must say." The old man sighed at his remark.

Accelerator is getting really irritated.

First, he can't talk. His speech patterns remind him of that f****** monster he fought during World War 3.

Second, nobody's telling him anything about the situation he is in. They kept ignoring him.

Lastly, they kept calling him names and terms like "Berserker", "Servant", and, worst of them all, "Weak". He is so damned pissed right now.

"Either way, at least this still proves to be useful.", Jubstacheit stands up and walked up to Illya and her Servant. He pulled out two envelopes and handed one over to his confused Granddaughter. As for the other, he dropped it near the albino, his eyes of hatred glaring through the eyes of the servant.

'_I am so gonna kill you, old geezer...' _Accelerator snarled, shrugged off Jubstacheit's glare and carefully picked up the white envelope with his left hand, the small, white shopping bag hanging onto his wrist.

After giving out the envelopes, Jubstacheit walked a few meters away from the altar, as if leaving. Before Illya could say anything, he stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"Before you open that envelope, Illya... and the trash over there..." His voice reverberated throughout the space of the chapel.

"bgry**OKAY**vhsg**THAT'S**sgvy**IT**vgybslrv**M*****F*******shvb**?!**vsylg**I'M**vhsgvr**GOING**iuhuigh**TO**liuglg**KI-**" Before Accelerator could finish and get his hands close to his choker, Jubstacheit shouted out a German word.

**_"Verschwinde!"_**

The envelopes the two were holding glowed a bright red and they disappeared from Jubstacheit's sight.

He sighed. "This is going to be a long day. I should get a familiar ready to watch over them and see how weak that Servant of Illya is." After saying those words, Jubstacheit left the chapel.

It is indeed going to be a long day for Jubstacheit von Einzbern...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the wilderness known as the Forests of Germany...or maybe Russia's...

2:19 AM

"..." Accelerator picked up his phone from his right pocket to see if it works. He tried calling Last Order's phone...

'_No signal huh...So much for being the most high-tech cell phone made from Academy City...'_ this action of his didn't get away from Illya's peering eyes even though thanks to the snowstorm, visibility is really low.

"B-B-Ber-Berserker, w-wh-what's -th-that in yo-your h-ha-hand?" The little girl asked about the small contraption her Servant was holding onto.

Failing to contact anyone from his phone, Accelerator puts the phone back in his pocket and faced the shivering, little homunculus in front of him. '_I'm stuck with this brat, huh?...Unless I leave you out of here to die...But...'_

"W-why d-did I e-even b-bother...Y-you c-can't t-talk...Achoo!" Illya sneezed as she realized one of the dilemmas of a Berseker-class Servant.

This statement made Accelerator pop a vein in his forehead, but right now, he needed to calm down. '_For some reason, she had some kind of leash on me, making me follow her commands, like a dog. What kind of magic is that supposed to be? I only know the principle but not much of the application itself. This isn't much of my field."_He stared at her while processing his thoughts on the matter of Illya's commands affecting him, not knowing that he became the type of familiar that follows her every command.

"W-we w-were s-supposed t-to t-train, b-but Gr-grandpa c-could h-have j-just w-waited f-for m-me t-to g-get r-ready be-be-before b-bringing u-us h-here...Achoo!...Brrr..." the brat's shivering too much that he's having a hard time translating what Illya's trying to say.

Accelerator was considering giving his jacket to her. But, considering that he'll get cold too and he can't exactly trust the little girl, he was having second thoughts. What will it change? This girl kidnapped him from his apartment's doorsteps through some unknown magic, he is under her control through unknown magic, and was thrown out in the middle of this frozen wasteland, courtesy of this kid's s***** grandpa. And even if he uses his power to redirect the cold, it won't last for 30 minutes and he will have to take back the jacket from the silver-haired brat.

Choices, choices...

He clicked his tongue and decided to give his jacket.

His reasons? The girl seemed talkative. And since he can't exactly talk to her...yet, he'll have her do the talking and listen to every detail she said that could be deemed useful. Things that could explain the situation he is in right now, for example, could be one of those important details. He knows he's somewhere in Germany, thanks to the old man and the brat's conversation he heard from them while speaking the language.

Yes, Jubstacheit and Illyasviel were speaking in German. But since Accelerator is considered to be the smartest student in Academy City, he learned a LOT of different languages and quickly translated the conversation to Japanese.

If you're going to ask what language Illya is using right now, it's still German.

He also needed the little girl to trust him...in the meantime. The more the brat trusts him, the more she could, hopefully, spill out.

Also, Accelerator can't exactly get out of the country, being penniless and all, and that he's in the **MIDDLE OF NOWHERE** with the little kid. He'll have to wait for a chance to escape from these magicians (magi).

Accelerator, now wearing his grey and white-striped long sleeved shirt, reached to his collar turned the setting on Esper Mode to activate his powers. He then felt the cold disappear, redirecting it in other directions. Accelerator then handed over the jacket that is now in front of the brat with his left hand, the small shopping bag hanging on its wrist.

Illya, seeing as her Servant was lending his jacket to her, felt a bit of relief, but at the same time confusion. '_Does my Servant understand the situation we're in? I'm surprised. I thought Berserker-class Servants were supposed to be mindless.' _

Even so, she needed something warm so she hastily grabbed the jacket and wore it all over her small frame. The jacket's big enough to cover her exposed legs up to the lower knee and wore the fur hood over her head. The sleeves of the jacket were too long and hanged limply at the end of the little girl's arm.

"At least you're being useful, Berserker. You still look weak though..." She smiled a little.

_'She still calls me that? What exactly did she mean by Berserker? And stop calling me weak.' _The boy frowned a little.

"Don't you feel cold with only wearing that? You might get sick thanks to that skinny body of yours. Wait, do Servants even get sick? I know they're not exactly human but...Hmmm..." Illya muttered as she put her sleeve-covered hands on her small chin.

_'Again with the weak talk...And what Servant? Are you referring to me, brat? Who are you to say that?'_His eyelids twitched a little.

_"_Even if it doesn't matter, I'll introduce myself so we could have a proper contract." The little girl grabs the sides of the jacket as if it was a skirt and slightly lifts it up and bows. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. I will be your Master for the upcoming 5th Holy Grail War, Berserker."

Accelerator could only stare at the now identified Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"..."

"..."

"..." After Illya's introduction, Accelerator's thoughts went silent along with his physical voice. With a blank stare, he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Master. Servant. Berserker. Holy Grail War.

'So..._I'm supposed to be...some kind of slave...to this brat...and she gave me the nickname 'Berserker'...and that I'm going to join and, hypothetically, fight some kind of war...against magicians...'_

Close, Accelerator, but at least you got most of it.

Accelerator's shoulders trembled and...

"hehehe...hehe...he...hahahaha...hahahahahahahaha..."

"?" Illya, confused, tilted her head to the side and...

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Looking up to the dark, late night sky, Accelerator laughed manically. Strong winds suddenly surged around his back, forming four tornadoes that made it look like wings.

"Eh?! What's going on?! Why are you laughing, Berserker?! Was it something I said?!" Illya was even more confused. She knew that Berserker-class Servants are insane, but why would her Servant laugh from her introduction? It's started to creep her out a little...

'_What's with this sudden gust of wind? Is this his Noble Phantasm? Why would he use it?'_ Illya's trying to make sense of the situation as she covered her eyes to prevent snow from going into her eyes due to the strong wind and peeked at the boy.

"..."

"..." Another round of silence, mixed in with the strong blow of the wind from his back. Accelerator then stopped laughing, dropped both the shopping bag and his crutch and...

"saugueriuh**F*****oiuhboyerwg**THAT**yagfyg**!**lshegysyg**I'M**iuvsavflav**LEAVING**$#^ &**!**"...He yelled at the top of his lungs and dashed away from Illya.

"EH?! What is it Berserker?! Why did you do that?!" Illya, looking rather shocked at the strange turn of events, also yelled at her Servant.

_'There's no f****** way I'm getting involved in something like this! That's the Hero's job, not mine!' _Determined to run away from Illya, Accelerator started to lift up from the ground...

**"DOWN, BERSERKER!"**

...And crashed horribly well at the snow-filled field. When he crashed, the snow around him went into different directions, making it look like there was some kind of explosion thanks to his reflection. Under him was a really big crater, His face flat on top of it.

"...Again, making me use another Command Spell to stop you. Why are you being disobedient? Berserker Servants, like you, should be easy to contro, yet you can do these things..." Illya caught up to her Servant meters away from her. Accelerator's body was sprawled face-down on the 2 feet deep crater.

Command Spells are powerful tools Masters use and not only as a Master's status. One Command Spell and the Servant will do exactly as what the command was, as long as it's not vague. The more specific the command, the more powerful it is that the Servant will follow it as it is. In this case, Accelerator, which is now a Servant for unknown reason, went 'down' as commanded.

_'Damn, forgot about the restraints. In that case...' _Accelerator slowly stood up, trembling a little from the impact caused by the brat's command. After he stood up on his two feet, he turned around and charged straight to Illya's position, his right hand extended and about to reach the little brat's face.

He thought that by killing the source of the spell, he would be free from the Magician's (Magus') restraints.

**"Stop, Berserker."** Illya stated her third command fast and Accelerator stopped with his movements, his whole body frozen, feet planted on the ground and trembling, his right hand a few centimeters away from the little girl's small face.

_'Just...have to...reach...and I'll be free...!' _Even if that's the case, Accelerator can't find a way to break out.

Then, Illyasviel gives out her fourth command.

**"Do not kill me,Illyasviel von Einzbern, Berserker."** After hearing the command, Accelerator's trembling left hand slowly raised itself and went to reach the choker in his neck. He switched the mode to Normal Mode and the tornado wings on his back dissipated.

_'F***! Why is my body following her every command?! Just how strong of a Magician is she?!'_ Cursing himself, Accelerator knelt, helpless as he can't move his body on his own free will.

"I take it you want to kill me now? First, escaping from me and now this? It's impossible, you know. Not only am I your Master, Berserker, but I'm also some kind of lifeline for you as a Servant." Illya, realizing the boy's intentions, started to explain the relationship between the Master and their Servant.

**"Kill me and you will die as well."**

_'Wh-what?'_ Dumbfounded, Accelerator raised his head and stared wide-eyed at the artificial human known as Illya.

"You need me to exist. To be more precise, you need my Prana to exist. Being a Berserker means that you have to consume more Prana that the other Servants. Even though there are other ways to consume Prana, in your case, it won't be enough to sustain your existence. You also need Prana to use your Noble Phantasm." Illya placed her left hand on top of her chest. "That's why you need me, a Master with overflowing Magic Circuits. As a homunculus, my Prana reserves were modified to be larger than other magi and, thus, can give you enough Prana to exist in this world."

_'Wait, Prana? isn't that supposed to be Mana?...No...more importantly, I run on that same Prana to exist? And she's a homunculus? What the heck is a Magic Circuit? F***, this is getting more complicated!'_ As Illya explains, more questions pop up in the #1 Esper's mind.

"The connection between a Master and a Servant is stronger than you think. In the Holy Grail War, a Servant is summoned to protect the Master and fight for them. The more powerful the Master is, the more effective the Servant will become. But if the Master gets killed... Some period of time will pass and the Servant will disappear as well, since they lost their main source of Prana." Illya went closer to the boy and leaned near his face.

**"This is what it means to form a contract with a Master, Mr. Unknown Heroic Spirit. Long story short, You fight for me and win the Holy Grail War. I die, you die too. Understand?**"

"..." Accelerator's thoughts went silent again as another realization came to him.

His head hanging and slumped downwards, he finally processed the words to that suggested it seemed appropriate at this very moment. Lifting his head up, he looked at the girl's crimson eyes and said the following words to Illya, wishing that he could get the message through her. He finally said the words he should have said from the very beginning.

"...ligvb**WHAT**sbrgf**THE**luigsl**HELL**oiusg**ARE**boiugo**YOU**ligho**TALKING**uyagof**ABOUT**^$%#**?**"

"..."

"..."

Illya clicked her tongue.

"I knew it..." Illya was also struck by realization, after seeing her Servant's confused expression just now. Even though she didn't understand what Accelerator said, she finally understood the situation he was in.

**_"_****_Yo_u _really don't know anything about the Holy Grail War, don't you? Who are you really,_**_** Berserker?"**_

* * *

><p>School District 7, Academy City; Family Side Apartments 13F, End of November...<p>

11:03 AM

If there is one word to describe the Yomikawa Household right now...

"Small" might fit that description.

Why?

When you see a 7 ft tall giant sitting on the living room floor, occupying 1/8 of the space of the apartment, staring at the TV, holding onto a game controller with his ginormous hands that could break everything it touches, with small quakes here and there due to the dark-skinned titan swaying to the movements of the car he uses in-game, the little girl known as Last Order sitting on his right shoulder holding onto the same game controller playing the same video game, Misaka Worst hanging onto the giant's right shoulder also playing with them, his shadow covering the kotatsu behind him where Kikyou Yoshikawa is sitting right now still overwhelmed about the giant's appearance and is staring at his back...Need I say more?

Seriously though, how were they able to fit this giant inside the apartment? In fact, how were they able to get him to fit through the door? How was he holding that game controller without breaking them? Why were the sisters, who don't get along that much, were chilling around, with them hanging onto his broad shoulders with no complaints?

There are so many wrongs in this scenery that one would wonder why the giant known as Berserker is not rampaging right now, inherent to his nature.

It's because he isn't Berserker right now, but the person known as Heracles, a Demigod Hero of Greece.

Heracles, the Greek hero known to be the son of Zeus, the leader of the Olympians.

Heracles, the person who survived and completed the 12 Labors handed on to him by the Goddess Hera.

Heracles, the giant playing Need For Speed right now with the two sisters...

"WAAAH! You're really good at this, Heracles-san, exclaims Misaka as Misaka was completely overtaken!"

"You learn fast, Hero-kun! But you won't be able to beat Misaka's best time!"

"Is that so? Then let me give thou a taste of thine speed-enhancing technique, little ones!"

"Ah! Just when Misaka was about to use Misaka's nitro! exclaims Misaka as Misaka was left behind again!"

"Hey! No fair, Hero-kun! Misaka was about to cross the finish line...Aww...Misaka lost again!"

"Hmmhmm...When in racing or in battle, unleash thine trump card before they could use theirs. Take that as a lesson from Heracles of Greece! Hahaha!"

"..." Yoshikawa just stared dumbfounded.

She still can't believe at the introduction given by the giant to them. Who would believe that the Heracles in front of her is the same Heracles in Greek Mythology? Even if people believe once they saw his incredibly scary build and them having the fear of getting killed, she can't buy it. She does not believe at the existence of a demigod. True, there are so many things in this world that still can't be explained with science, but a son of a Greek god? She doesn't even believe in god! She just can't accept it. There is also the matter that he discussed about two hours ago.

The Holy Grail War.

From what she understood, it's a ritual of sorts where seven participants called Masters, mostly magi who were chosen by the Greater Grail, fight each other by using Servants, beings derived from Heroic Spirits who were heroes of legend and stuff. Heracles also said that he is supposed to be one of those Servants, but...

"_I do not know the reason why but...I feel more _**_human_**_...My abilities are still within me, but...I do not feel the need to consume Prana from my Master to exist...In fact, I do not feel my connection to my supposed Master, at all. Am I supposed to be a Servant? Or am I an entirely different existence?_**_Why am I here_**_?"_

Yoshikawa just sighed. Magic and Occult is not her expertise. How could she understand a single strand of every word the big guy said? Masters? Magi? Servants? Holy Grail? This is his first time coming here and all he did was give them an information dump about a hypothetical magical war that might not be even real!

But what if a 7 ft adult hunk came out of nowhere and told you a story of a battle royale that has been going on for 200 years? She dismissed it as crazy first. But that still does not explain why the giant chose to explain that here OF ALL PLACES. What exactly does the giant want with them?

_"When I came to, the entrance to what you call an apartment was the first sight I had seen. If I recall right, during the summoning, the Servant should appear in front of the Master that summoned_ them."

...And so now the big lug told them that one of them summoned him to this place, assuming that one of them could be his Master. How? She doesn't know anything about magic. If she did, why would she feel the need to summon Heracles anyway? To do household chores? That would have been really convenient but that's her job in this household right now. No doubt she can say the same to the two girls playing Need For Speed with him right now.

"Ah! Misaka lost again, says Misaka as Misaka looks down in defeat..." Last Order pouted while holding onto the controller.

"To think Hero-kun even beat Misaka's fastest time...We were even beating you a while ago." Worst told the giant.

"It means that you little ones should train harder, so next time you will not be defeated. Hahaha!" Heracles laughed, making the room quake a little.

...Even after all that nonsense about magic and wars, Last Order and Misaka Worst still took a liking to Heracles.

If there is one thing Yoshikawa can say from what is happening in front of her, it's that Heracles is good with kids. He's like a doting father to the Misaka sisters, unlike a certain albino who is not honest with his feelings yet shows his fatherly side when least expected. Speaking of which...

Yoshikawa moved out of the kotatsu and pulls out her cell phone from one of her pockets. She looked up the #1's number and pushed the call button.

"...No response, huh. I wonder where he went? For him to turn off his phone... It's been 3 hours since he went to buy some coffee and the other stuff. And it's almost lunch time. I kinda needed those ingredients too..." It's not like this is the first time Accelerator didn't answer her calls. Or anybody else's call. But since the missing ingredients needed to cook their lunch hasn't arrived yet.

"Guys, let's go eat out. We're out of ingredients and it's almost lunchtime."

"Heh? Already? But what about Accelerator? Will he be coming with us? Questions Misaka as Misaka jumps off from Heracles-san's shoulders."

"I can't connect to his phone. He must still be looking for ingredients or got distracted by something. I'll just send him a text so that he would just follow up on us."

"Is that so?...Hmm...His presence seemed weak, says Misaka as Misaka can still detect the connection of the boy to the Network. Misaka is not sure about his location though, says Misaka as Misaka looks at Yoshikawa with worry."

"You have other residents, Miss Yoshikawa?" Heracles asked as he turned to look at the researcher, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Well, the people not here right now are the owner of this unit and the person we were talking about. His name is Accelerator. He was sent to do chores but he hasn't been back yet." Yoshikawa explained to the giant to give him a good grasp of the situation.

"He'll be fine, Yoshikawa! He can protect himself. Heck, no one can really touch him once he activates his ability anyway!" Worst exclaimed after hopping off of Heracles' shoulder. "He must be having fun somewhere that he doesn't want us to get involved. You know what he's been like lately, right?"

"True. Three days ago, he just went and left somewhere and didn't come home that night. When he got home the next day, he seemed rather exhausted, as if he just experienced jet lag." Contemplating, Yoshikawa agreed with Worst.

Let's take a look at the events of what happened to Acccelerator three days ago.

Accelerator received a text from the higher-ups of Academy City, saying that they want "That Damn Hero" dead along with his terrorist companion. He left and went to space, hitched a ride at one of Hikoboshi II's, one of Academy City's satellites, cargo packages and was launched down (more like shot) to Earth using the S5, a sort of cannon made to emulate "primordial soup", and crashed into Denmark territory, where the pair was last located. There he made his majestic entrance before engaging with the target.

Accelerator had no plans of killing the damn hero. In fact, He was there to save him. By intentionally losing, the #1 Academy City's Strongest Esper would prove to the higher ups that no one can stop the damn hero, even with the intervention of the other six Level 5s. It was also to instill fear to the other six.

Sadly, the way back to Academy City wasn't easy. Waking up after the "battle" a Misaka Clone, possessed by the Will of the Misaka Network, was there, initiated a conversation and passed out. He now had to take care of her.

The higher ups didn't pick him up so he traveled to the nearest airport, carried along an unconscious Misaka Clone stationed in Denmark, and hitched a ride to the town of Sindal. After dropping off the clone in one of the hotels of the town, he went to the airport there and bought a ticket for the next flight to Academy City in Japan. Sadly, since the airport is not big enough for jumbo jets, he had to do so at Copenhagen and bought tickets to there instead. He then departed rather quickly to the Capital of Denmark, since he doesn't have competition in the line. Heck, there's not even a line of people to begin with.

The trip was rather quick from Sindal to Copenhagen. After arriving at the airport, he then bought a ticket for the next flight to Academy City in Japan. He had to take the economy class since that's the only thing he can afford now. He had to endure waiting in the departure area for the upcoming flight in the next 8 hours.

On the ride back to Japan, things didn't go so well. He had to endure, again, with his talkative passenger seatmates that were sitting with him on the aisle seats. Apparently, the people on both his sides were acquaintances and they did not stop chatting for the whole flight back to Japan, a trip that lasted **FOR ALMOST 12 HOURS**. There were times they did shut up and slept but they continued chatting after waking up anyway. He was so tempted to use his ability and go wild but resisted the urge to do so.

After getting home, he was met with another slap-hug combination from Aiho Yomikawa, the in-denial mother, due to him not notifying them of where he was the whole time. That was how Accelerator's trip back to Japan went.

Now let's go back to the present situation.

"Let's go already! Misaka won't grow if Misaka doesn't eat!" Worst is getting rather cranky due to hunger.

"That's Misaka's line! It's obvoius that Misaka's the one who needs to grow, says Misaka as Misaka emphasizes the height difference between this Misaka and the other Misaka!" Too...Much...Misaka...in...one...line...

"It is alright, little ones. Both of you are still in the phase where taking in a big quantity of food would help you grow." Heracles gently patted his big palms on the sister's heads.

"Is that why you're really big, Hera-san? Says Misaka as Misaka looks up to the giant in front of her." From Heracles-san to Hera-san, Misaka is starting to consider Heracles as a friend.

"My circumstances needed me to be this large, but that is a tale to be told some other time." Heracles had a rather big grin when he told this. What could have made this giant...giant? "Ms. Yoshikawa, sorry for intruding again, but will it bother you if I came along as well?"

Yoshikawa, still skeptical over Heracles' so called circumstances, was having second thoughts over the request. Is it because of the Master-Servant Relationship thing he talked about, that the Servant should always be beside their Master?

"Uh, sure you can come as well." She chose to have him tag along.

If they leave the giant behind, who knows what he might do? In fact, what if Yomikawa or Accelerator see this abomination once they enter the unit? The teacher would surely call for Anti-Skill back-up and Academy City's Strongest might mistake him for a monster and attack him.

"Kikyou, you do know what you're saying, right?" Misaka Worst said otherwise.

"What do you mean?"

"Misaka wasn't really sure how we were able to get him INSIDE the apartment in the first place, you know?"

"""!""" And then everyone in the room realized what Worst was trying to say.

How did a giant, like Heracles, got to fit through the door without destroying anything on the way in, including the door? And now that Yoshikawa had Heracles join them for lunch, how will they be able to get him OUTSIDE in the same manner that they forgot?

Yoshikawa and Worst could only stare at the door, thinking of a solution to the problem.

The mystery of Dark Giant known as Heracles just got bigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School District 7, Streets of Academy City, End of November...

11:38 AM

The streets of District 7 were filled with people, either looking for a shop, a place to eat, or just hanging out with their company. All of that changed when people steered clear of the sidewalk as a massive lump of muscle walk in the middle of the newly created space. It's as if there is a parade going on to create such wide space.

Through some inexplicably unknown method, they were able to get Heracles out of the apartment unit.

Yoshikawa walked meters away behind the giant known as Heracles.

Last Order and Misaka Worst were riding on the giant's bare, broad shoulders.

"Hahaha, This is so much fun! Shout Misaka as Misaka is enjoying the ride on Heracles' shoulder!"

"For once, This Misaka and Last Order actually agree on something!"

"So, where do the little ones want to partake their noontime meal?"

Now if this wasn't eye-catching enough, take a good guess on what the giant is wearing up to now.

**He is still wearing the same thing he wore since he came to Academy City.**

Metal cuffs on both wrists and ankles, metal man-skirt, with a topless torso, showing to the world the most hardest abdominal muscles people will ever see for the entire time they have set foot in the face of the planet known as Earth.

"If only we had clothes that could fit Heracles, we wouldn't be attracting some attention right now..." Yoshikawa whispered to herself as she realized the second mistake of taking Heracles with them to lunch.

That's not really the point of interest though.

People in the crowd started chatting among each other.

"Hey, is that a Cyborg? So cool!"

"Must be a new kind of security system. It would be scary if they start roaming around the city, like those cleaning robots."

"Uh...Is that really a machine? Looks pretty human to me, although a person can't grow like that nowadays."

A group of high school students wearing their winter uniform; a boy with blue hair and piercings on his ears, a girl with a rather giant asset, and a person that was invisible to the world AKA people ignore her for some reason, were rather loud.

"This is the City of Science, so anything could be possible! Now, all they need to do is create a way for bunny girl hybrids to e- Bugh!"

"Shut up, Aogami! It's a good thing I can handle one of the Delta Trio. Then again... I can handle all three of them."

"...Fukiyose, of all the people you can invite, why did you bring him?"

"I-it can't be helped, Himegami, Kamijou is still in the hospital...again. Also, I want to make sure that **THIS PERVERT **will not make a scene that could tarnish our good school's name."

Walking away from the crowd, two girls wearing the same winter uniform from Sakugawa Middle School; one with long hair and flower hairpin and another with short hair wearing a flower headband, commented after seeing the giant stranger.

"Uiharu, do you think he's the one mentioned in the rumor circulating recently, "The Mountain Giant of Academy City"?"

"Saten-san, you made that up just now didn't you?"

"...Maybe..."

"I''ll call Shirai-san if we can meet at Joseph's for lunch."

"Eh?! You're ignoring him just like that?!"

Another group of people; A boy with bleached hair wearing an orange jacket, a girl in a pink tracksuit with sleepy eyes, and a little blonde girl wearing a red beret, saw the same spectacle.

"Hamazura, essentially I want to ride your shoulder like Last Order is doing right now."

"Huh? Sure, if that's what you want."

"But I want to ride only on one shoulder like what she's doing."

"Eh?! You want to break my back or something?! I can only carry you with both my shoulders, you know?

"Hamazura, carry me too..."

"S-Sure, Takitsubo...Right after Fremea's tur-"

"**You would prioritize a little girl's request than your own girlfriend's?**"

"E-eh?! T-that's not what I mea- Takitsubo, what are you holding there? Isn't that a Nailed Bat?! Where'd you get such an ominous weapon?!"

"Kinuhata gave me this "Super Anti-Cheating Tool" so that you would have second thoughts about doing something you would regret."

"Put that away before you do something **YOU** would regret! Also, Anti-Skill might see that!"

"Hamazura, my ride?"

"*Glare*"

"Geh! M-maybe later..."

Commotion had swept throughout the streets of District 7 as Yoshikawa's group walked on but...

The people on the streets are not the only ones seeing the Dark Giant...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Same Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School District 7, Academy City; Windowless Building, End of November...

11:38 AM

The Windowless Building, as the name implies, is a tall building that is literally windowless. No doors either. It is located around the middle of the city, and was at the center of School District 7. It was not open to the general public and it was constantly protected by strict security. Made of Calculate Fortress, a mysterious material that can withstand almost any kind of attacks, it is an impenetrable construct that no man can ever break through (except for that one time when Imagine Breaker and the Lightning God broke through one of its walls to save a being that hungers for information).

This is the headquarters and home to the General Superintendent of Academy City, Aleister Crowley.

Aleister Crowley's name resembled that of one of the Greatest Magician in History and the leader of the biggest Magic Cabal, Golden Dawn. Well, because he was the same guy. A Magician is running one of the biggest and technologically advanced cities in the world that revolves around Science. Because of that, he was considered to be the biggest embarrassment to Magic.

He was recorded dead for over 50 years, only to be confirmed alive at the end of World War III. He appeared in front of Fiamma of the Right, the leader of God's Right Seat and the one who initiated the war, and cut-off his arm so that he would lose the ability to use the Holy Right.

Currently, he is healing from his wounds he sustained, a third of his body burned, thanks to the opponents he had to face at the hidden layer of the dark world, the time when the world was destroyed by leader of Gremlin. There, he fought a group of Magic Gods. Aleister's reason for doing so is still unknown.

Floating upside-down in a tube full of red liquid, with machinations that could help in extending his lifespan to 1,700 more years, the silver-haired human that looked masculine yet feminine, adult yet childlike, and saintly yet sinful took a peek at one of his screens. The feed the UNDER_LINE showed was an image of a muscular giant, carrying two of the special clones in his shoulders, walking in the streets of his city.

Seeing the person...No...**Monster **on the screen, Aleister was rather surprised at the sudden change of development.

"Is it time for 'that' to happen again? I always thought that 'that' war only happens every 60 years...And for it to happen here in Academy City..." Amazed, Aleister Crowley smirked. The largest peeping tom of Academy City seemed excited yet bored.

It's really hard to read this person's expression and personality. But it is quite obvious he's evil and now formulates another plan that could help in reaching his goal even faster.

But if that was the case, why is the Holy Grail War happening here in Academy City? What happened in Fuyuki City? Was one of the Sisters the Master? Why was the monster summoned? How was the monster summoned? It's impossible for an esper to become a Master, let alone man-made clones created by Science. Or could it be...

So many questions and speculations, but there is only one way to find out.

**"Might as well test the being known as a "Servant", shall we?"**

* * *

><p>Snow-covered forest of GermanyRussia; Frozen Wilderness, End of November...

6:33 AM

The morning sun rises in the snow-covered country to the east, albeit a little dark. Snowflakes still dropped little by little, the storm that hit earlier subsided. Two people walked in the middle of the snow-covered forest, looking for a place to stay and warm their bodies.

It's been hours since the small squabble between the two "supposed" partners of the Holy Grail War but things are a little too noisy at the moment...for Accelerator that is.

"Hey, Hey, so how come you don't know anything about the Holy Grail War? I thought this is common knowledge for Servants?"

Really Annoying.

The brat won't just shut up ever since she figured out that he doesn't know anything to do with this stupid war. He may not be able to talk at the moment but from how Illya saw Accelerator's expression since she explained the mechanics of the Master-Servant relationship, he had a really clueless yet horrifically shocked face.

"Berserker, Tell me already...Oh right, you can't talk. Hehe..."

_'Is she_ _mocking me?!_' The thought of shutting her up by reversing the girl's blood flow was rather tempting, but after that big revelation, he seemed to have had second thoughts.

_**"Kill me and you will die as well"**_

Those were the words of the homunculus he now identified as his "Master". He may now know how their relationship works, but he still needed to find out more. If only he could talk properly and ask her those questions. If there is some way he could illustrate his thoughts, maybe they would have-

Illustrate?

Why didn't he think of that before?! (He was confused, rampaged and lost common sense)

Accelerator stopped from his tracks and looked around for a tool to use. A small tree branch would suffice. When he found one, the boy walked to its direction and picked up the small wood.

Illya, curious as to what her Servant was doing, tilted her head and watched Accelerator as he wrote on the snow while he's right beside her.

**[Call me Accelerator. Tell me everything I want to know.]**

"..."

"..."

Accelerator wrote all of that in Japanese. He did a facepalm.

_'...Should have written that in her language. It should be German, right?' _He erased the first message and rewrote everything, this time in German.

When Illya saw the message, she thought for a while before replying to the Servant's message.

"...What do you want to know first, Mr. Accelerator?"

Seeing that he found a way to finally communicate with the little girl, Accelerator continued.

**[What is this Holy Grail War you told me earlier?]**

"Also known as Heaven's Feel, the Holy Grail War is a ritual where seven magi fight to the death in the process of obtaining the Holy Grail, a wish-granting device. These seven magi are known as 'Masters' and they summon 'Servants' to fight for them."

**[What is a** **Servant?]**

"They are Heroic Spirits called upon by the Holy Grail to participate in the war. You could also refer to them as a familiar, although different in nature. There are seven classes. Your class is Berserker."

**[What are Heroic Spirits?]**

"They are the spirits of heroes from legends, epics, or modern ones. Either from the past, present or the future, they all gather at the Throne of Heroes. You could call it as some sort of bank where they keep all of the spirit identified to have done great achievements in their life."

**[Berserker?]**

"Also known as the Mad Warrior, the Berserker class is known to be the most powerful yet hard to control Servant due to extra Prana consumption. They exchange power for intelligence, though in your case, you didn't lose any at all. I wonder why?"

**[You're telling me I'm supposed to be crazy?]**

"Not that, really. You're more like...Disobedient. It's easier to manipulate a person if he or she doesn't know anything, right?"

**[True. Now, tell me something. Isn't Prana and Mana the s****ame**** thing?]**

"...What? No, they're not. Prana refers to the fuel needed in casting Thaumaturgy and Mana is the energy that comes from your surroundings."

**[What? I thought Mana is everything, from inner life force to environmental energy?]**

"No, that would be Od and Mana, respectively."

**[Why is your knowledge of Mana so different from the information I got from another Magician?]**

"What do you mean Magician? I'm not a Magician. I'm a Magus. They are not the same."

"..."

"Eh? Why did you stop writing?"

It may have been explained earlier, but I'll tell this again.

Magi and Magicians are the same yet different based on difference in principles. Of course these two don't know that.

**[What's the difference? Aren't they supposed to be the same? Magician and Magus? As long as they can perform magic, they are considered to be one.]**

"Why does it look like you know everything about Magic than I do?! You're not a Magus, right?!"

**[I was acquainted with a Magician and she lectured us the theory along with other people.]**

"And again they're not the same! Who is this 'Magician' you were referring to?! There are only 5 people who can use True Magic and I bet you don't know them!"

**[What's the big deal, anyway? Magicians use magic, right? By the way, I think we got derailed from what we were talking about. I was supposed to ask h-]**

Illya stomped on the snow, erasing the message Accelerator just wrote.

"Don't change the subject! This is a big deal, since someone taught you about Magic and you're pretty sure it's a Magician! Who were you talking about?!"

**[Hey! I'm the one asking questions here, so answer mine first!]**

"No! You answer my question! I'm the Master here and you should obey me!"

Accelerator did another facepalm. _'This is getting nowhere...might as well.'_

**[Fine. If I answer this question, then we can continue?]**

"Yes"

**[Levinia Birdway lectured us about Magic and the theories behind it. She didn't really teach us the application of it since...my kind can't use Magic.]**

"I don't know anyone named Levinia Birdway and it's obvious not anyone can use Magic that easily. True Magic can only be used by those who reached the Root of Akasha. But what did you mean by 'your kind'?"

**[How were you able to summon me?]**

"Hey!"

**[What? I already answered your earlier question, so we're moving on. How were you able to summon me?]**

"You are annoying, Berserker"

**[The feeling's mutual, brat.]**

"Don't call me brat! Call me Master!"

**[Okay, "Master" Brat, how were you able to-]**

Illya stomped on the snow again to interrupt Accelerator.

"Nnnggghhh! Stop mocking me!"

**[I just did what you told me, "Master" Brat.]**

"You're still calling me brat, though!"

**["Master Illyasviel" is too long to write.]**

"As if your name is short!"

The little girl pouted in irritation as she couldn't stand the nickname given to her by the white-haired boy. Is this some sort of revenge for all the things she had done to him? Maybe if she was a little nicer, maybe the boy would act in kind?

"F-fine, call me Illya. I'm going to call you Accelerator from now on, only if you also answer my questions after your inquiry."

**[That's fine by me. Now, let me repeat: How were you able to summon me, Illya?]**

"I don't know."

**[What?]**

"You're not the one we were supposed to summon. But for some unknown reason, you came instead."

**[That doesn't make sense.]****  
><strong>

"I know. We were attempting to summon Heracles using a rock slab found in Greece as a catalyst. I take it you don't have a connection with him?"

**[I don't. I'm from Japan.]**

"Your name doesn't sound Japanese."

**[That's what they call me back there. That is all the questions I have for now.]**

"Okay, It's finally my turn to know you!" Illya seemed excited as she finally got to do the interrogat- I mean, questioning for answers.

And thus, after carefully thinking of it, the very first question was shot by Illya.

**"Are you a boy or a girl?"**

"..."

"..."

_'...Of all the questions...Are you f****** kidding me?!' _The androgynous boy could only stare in disbelief at the girl who asked such an absurd question with such an obvious answer.

Accelerator then wrote the following on the snow:

**[What do you think?]**

* * *

><p>School District 7, Academy City; Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, End of November...<p>

11:53 PM

One of the prominent restaurant chains in Academy City, Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant is known to serve a variety of food and desserts catering to a variety of customers. Most School Districts in Academy City has its own Joseph's. People not only eat there but it is also a place for people to unwind and hangout with their friends.

An example of that could be seen right now.

Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai were meeting two of their companions in one of the tables placed beside the glass window of the restaurant. Of the 6 tables, they were seated on the 5th one, behind them was the corner table that is the 6th. The tables near the window have seats designed to be connected in a U-shape manner to accommodate more people.

Mikoto Misaka has the title "Ace of Tokiwadai" for a reason. She is the current #3 Level 5 Esper of Academy City, classified as an Electromaster, an esper who uses electricity. With the ability to use and nicknamed "Railgun", she's a rather popular personality as she was considered to be the mascot of Academy City.

Kuroko Shirai is a member of Judgement, Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee. As a member of the 177th Branch Office, she works as a disciplinary officer to catch those delinquents misusing their powers along with other offenders and protect the students. With her Level 4 Ability, Teleport, she can move matter instantaneously from Point A to Point B with the manipulation and calculation of the 11th dimension.

Both of them are currently studying in Tokiwadai Middle School located in the School Garden, an area within School District 7 where five of the elite all-girl schools are placed.

"Onee-sama, It's been a while since we last talked." Shirai started the conversation to pass the time.

"What do you mean, Kuroko?"

"Do you remember the last time we had a proper conversation? It was back then in Volume 12 of the Old Testament of **This Series**. Even though it was short, we did have a rather casual talk. It is now the New Testament of this series, but I only appeared **ONCE: **to catch a pervert. Whatever happened to my fabulous screen time with you in this side of the story, Onee-sama?"

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ALL OF A SUDDEN?! YOU HAVE ENOUGH SCREEN TIME IN THE RAILGUN MANGA ALREADY! ALSO, WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Misaka shouted as she stood up from the opposite seat of where Shirai sat. The customers of the restaurant were surprised from the sudden outburst.

Ashamed, Misaka covered her mouth and sat again. The commotion caused a waitress to approach their table.

"Dear customers, please refrain from raising your voice. You're disturbing the others. Is there a problem?"

"N-no, it's nothing! Nothing at all! I'm very sorry for what I did." Misaka then made a bow gesture with her head for 3 times before the waitress finally left.

"Anyway, Uiharu sure is taking her time. I hope nothing happened to her on the way here." Shirai peeked at the time on her cell phone. It was designed

"Hm? That's rare. You're actually worried about Uiharu?" Misaka was surprised about Shirai's concern with their friend.

Kazari Uiharu is also a member of Judgement stationed in the 177th Branch Office, along with Kuroko Shirai. They have known each other since they have trained together in the Judgement Training Center in District 2. Even though her Level 1 Thermal Hand is not a really useful ability, Kazari Uiharu compensated for being the most talented hacker in Academy City. Due to her mastery in operating the computer, she was given the title of "GoalKeeper".

"Of course I am. Since that incident, it took her a while to get back to her duties as a Judgement officer. That garbage who is worst than trash attacked her while she was on duty."

"Wait, she was attacked?! By who?!" Now Misaka's concerned as to what happened to Uiharu when they haven't met lately. She seemed fine the last time they did meet.

"According to the investigations and reports based on eye witness testimonies, it was an Esper that can sprout wings like that of an gel on his back. When searched on the Bank, it was confirmed to be Teitoku Kakine, the #2 Level 5 Esper. I take it you know him?"

"That bastard...Dark Matter did that, huh? He won't get away with this."

Teitoku Kakine was considered to be one of the strongest Espers in Academy City. Harnessing the power to create unlimited supply of Dark Matter, he was the former leader of the organization SCHOOL. As a part of Academy City's Dark Side, he would kill everyone who gets in his way. He considers himself the most powerful ability user, rivaling the #1 strongest, Accelerator.

"Of course he didn't get away. According to another witness testimony, he was put out of commission by a boy with white-hair, the same person who saved Uiharu."

"...Does this person happen to use a crutch?" Misaka inquired Shirai about the person in question. It can't be the same guy, right? That monster who killed half of the Sister's couldn't have possibly save her friend. That cold-blooded boy who didn't give a care to other people-

"Yes, apparently so. Do you happen to know him too, Onee-sama?" Shirai was getting suspicious of Misaka.

What was her roommate doing while she wasn't around? She's not meeting with the boys mentioned just now, did she?! First, the spiky haired ape and now, two more apes?!

Before Misaka could answer Shirai...

"What took you so long, Hamazura! The food we ordered got cold already, thanks to your dilly-dallying!" A voice so familiar it could belong to only one person. And she was just sitting right behind **her**.

"S-sorry, Mugino. There's a really big commotion goin' on the streets on our way here. Can you believe that?" Scratching the back of his head, the boy with bleached hair tried to look apologetic.

"No, I don't. You're late and you wasted good food. This is best eaten hot, you know?" Sadly, the aristocrat's cold tone showed how ineffective his technique was.

"Hamazura will always be super Hamazura-y." Saiai Kinuhata, Level 4 Offense Armor, followed-up while after drinking her ice cold beverage.

Seated on the corner table, Shizuri Mugino, #4 Meltdowner, lectured the newly arrived Shiage Hamazura, Level 0, with his companions Rikou Takitsubo and Fremea Seivelun, about wasting good food.

"Mugino, Mugino! We saw a giant on our way here and he's REALLY BIG. Last Order was riding on top of his shoulder so essentially, I asked Hamazura to do the same! Sadly, I didn't get the ride..." Fremea, Level 0, excitedly told her side of the story.

"Kinuhata, the "tool" you gave me was really effective...Good job..." Takitsubo, Level 4 AIM Stalker, made a small thumbs up to show Kinuhata her approval of the said "tool"

"Hehe...See, it is super effective! So, Hamazura, how's the experience?"

"Didn't like it, one bit. Why did you give her such a dangerous weapon anyway, Kinuhata?!"

"To protect herself of course! Also, to discipline her beloved."

"Nothing changed at all! You guys are still pickin' on me!"

Together, these five people make up the organization ITEM. Like SCHOOL, they also took missions from the Dark Side of Academy City, although that's behind them now. They are now just a group of friends that help each other out in times of need.

"Onee-sama, is there a problem?" Shirai inquired Misaka due to her sudden silence.

"Kuroko, will it be okay if we move to another restaurant? Somehow, I had the urge to steer clear of this place." Misaka sounded a little irritated.

"What's the rush, Railgun? You seem agitated all of a sudden. Is that related to the outburst you did earlier?" Mugino leaned on the back of the seat where Misaka sat. Apparently, the two Level 5s are seated back-to-back.

_'Damn, I shouldn't have made a racket like that!' _Misaka really wanted to slap her past self.

As the riot between Mikoto Misaka and Shizuri Mugino was about to start, a ringing sound interrupted everyone and pulled out their phones. The culprit was Kuroko Shirai's phone. She answered it to find out that Kazari Uiharu is on the other end.

"_Hah...Hah...__Shirai-san! We've got a problem!_" Everyone, including the members of ITEM looked at her direction.

"Eh? Uiharu?! What going on?" Shirai stood up, worried that the sound of her friend's voice seemed nervous.

"_A fight...There's a fight going on!_"

"WHAT?! What kind of fight are we talking about?!"

_"A really dangerous one! One white and one black, and they're wreaking havoc! Be careful! They're-_"

A loud crash outside the restaurant interrupted the call as Shirai realized the fight moved to where she is right now. Everyone stood up and looked at the direction of the crash outside the window.

"Uiharu! Where are you right now?!" Shirai confirms the safety of her friend

"Wha-what the...?!" Misaka could only stare at the monstrosity trying to get up from the smoking crater.

"Well, this is getting interesting..." Mugino cracks a smile as she saw the monster's opponent.

"Nyah! Isn't that...?" Fremea knew the two "monsters" that are currently engaged in battle.

"You've gotta be kidding me...?!"Hamazura also realizes the identities of the two.

In midst of confusion, a giant figure in black appears as the smoke subsides, golden eyes staring up to the sky. His white opponent is flying above, looking down on him with black, corrupted eyes.

And thus, the war begins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New People, New Surroundings...<strong>_

_**Even then, Danger Will Always Lurk Wherever it may be...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Time Remaining: -64D 11H 22M 09S**_

* * *

><p>Welcome, People who reached the end of this amateur work,<p>

**Edit: Changed the ending to fit next chapter's theme. Sorry for these changes... **

Expect the next chapter to be action-filled. And because of that, it will be an even slower update! (NOOOOOOO!)

Sorry for the delay, everyone. It has been a REALLY BUSY month for me, paperwork and all.

Also there's NT11 that distracted me. NT11 is actually a really good volume, at least with the character point of view this time. It also revealed another aspect of Touma we never knew before OT1. And then there's that Bad Ass Dog.

I know you people might be expecting all LVL 5s to be summoned but let me clarify this so that there won't be any misunderstandings: NOT ALL of them will be summoned. Some yes, but not all of them. I kinda made it clear in the summary that some residents of Academy City will go missing, either being summoned or just plain missing. From the first chapter, I said that the LVL 5's lives will drastically change. True, but not because all of them will fight for the Holy Grail War.

Also, this is tagged under the Humor genre so it might get cracky at some point so please tell me if I went too far...

I'm also aware that y'all people wanted to see Touma become a Servant for this fic...Hmm..Should he be a Servant?

I'm following the timeline from Baka-Tsuki and this fic takes place right after NT10, around the end of November and the same time as NT11 (or after).

Gonna thank ufotable with the F/SN anime cause now I know that Illya has offensive magecraft...Weird cause it's also the first time I've seen Illya use magecraft like Irisviel. Unlike in the VN, she only used Mystic Eyes and and soul-transfer magecraft...thingy, which is NOT helping to defend herself...Also, Berserker's Pankration looks like break dancing to me. Aside from that, more lore materials and side events with the extra characters, especially my favorite Ayako Mitsuzuri!

And with that, R&R and see you guys on the next update, which will take a while!

Fun Fact: In my original draft, I had Touma become Avenger and Rin as her Master, and the story focuses on them and stuff. The setting was that Kamijou never got inside Academy City and he lost his parents during their vacation in Fuyuki City 10 years ago. Going from that, you could guess who got stabbed by Lancer instead.


End file.
